


【Veddie】梦想成真

by MOICHA



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 恶魔Venom





	【Veddie】梦想成真

【Veddie】梦想成真

 

Eddie Brock下定决心。他站在十字路口，被夜风吹得瑟瑟发抖，晚上的车还有零星几辆，开的速度很快，嗖的一声从他身边经过。他咽了咽口水，找到最近的路灯走过去，把一直抱在怀里的破纸盒子放到地面上，这附近的地皮松软，非常适合挖填，他手下不停的工作着，害怕又让他一直祈祷，牙关打颤，上帝耶稣基督啊，真是拜托了。  
他埋好盒子站起来，路灯把他的影子拉的很长，周围的一切忽然都变得无比安静，像是潜入了空无一人的小镇，雾在他的身边蔓延着，很快就把眼前盖的什么都看不清，Eddie抱着自己的胳膊，突然听到了来自身后的沉重脚步声。  
他尖叫出声，转身撞进了一个人的怀抱里，鼻子都差点撞歪了，等到他抬起头来看到来人的脸，它不得不捂住这个人类的嘴，他太吵了，聒噪又麻烦，没有人会在召唤恶魔的时候喊上帝的名号。  
Eddie被它捂着嘴，眼泪都快掉下来了，我的上帝啊，它长得可太恶魔了，身材高大全身黑色，像是粘稠的胶质物，两只眼睛倒是白色的，但是没有瞳仁，吓人极了，它满嘴獠牙，随便张张嘴都能把自己的脑袋生吞了，它的舌头怎么那么长，还拖在嘴边，口水流的到处都是，看它的手，那是爪子，他百分百确定，单用指甲就能捅穿他的心脏。  
恶魔松开了他，这个人类让它无比嫌弃，胆子又小，长的也不高，从见到它开始就一直在发抖，它想要掉头就走，这小子的灵魂多半也让它不会感兴趣。  
但是Eddie拽住了它，他明明吓得膝盖都在打圈了，眼睛水汪汪的，「呃，那那那个，拜托了，」他小心翼翼的选择着措辞，「请请问我能许愿望了吗？」  
恶魔没什么好气的啊？了一声，想也知道，像他这样的loser，要么是生意场失利，要么是情场失意，要许的愿望就这么几种，还要为了那么微不足道的事情交付灵魂，他一定猜不到在那之后他的灵魂会被自己怎么狎玩戏弄，用来取乐，不然也不会就这么毫无顾忌的走过来准备向它许愿。  
他满怀期待的看着恶魔，仿佛它是自己的救世主，「拜托了，我想当报社编辑。」  
果然。恶魔叹了口气，它简直都要同情他了，这个人类，为了这种事情，居然需要向恶魔交易，可想而知他的生活过得有多么悲惨。  
「行吗？」Eddie拽着恶魔的手臂，对方太高了，让他只能从下而上的看着它，这个角度让恶魔心情古怪，它来回扫视了人类一圈，忽然伸手捏住了他的下巴。  
「你叫什么，人类？」  
「Eddie，Eddie Brock. 」他立刻回答，完全没有也许已经掉进陷阱的警惕感。  
「我叫Venom，」恶魔抚摸着他的脸颊，让他的头一直向上抬起，「我不要你的灵魂。」  
「哦。」Eddie遗憾的叹了口气，他移开视线，感觉更失落了。  
「但是我要别的东西。」  
「你要什么？」他迫不及待的问道，像是抓到了什么希望。  
「我要你的身体，Eddie.」  
「啊？什么？」人类眨了眨眼，然后吓到一样把手臂交叉到自己胸前，快速退了一步。他刚才是召唤了个什么淫魔吗？  
「我一直想要个孩子，」Venom慢吞吞的说，它捻了捻手指，眼神一直在对方身上打量着，「我要你的身体帮我孕育这个胚胎。」  
「可可可可可可是我是男的，没有那个功功功功能——」青年结结巴巴的说，他的脑子已经乱成一团了。  
「这个不用你担心，我有自己的办法，把你的身体给我就行了。」恶魔盘起手，用食指敲击着自己的手臂，「你的回答呢？」  
Eddie茫然的眨着眼睛，他完全没想到会是这样的交易内容，但是他已经下定决定了，我们一开始就说过了，他连灵魂都不在乎，才不会关心死了以后自己的躯壳会被怎么样呢。「没问题，」青年响亮的回答道，「那我们算是交易成功了吗？」  
Venom不置可否的朝他勾了勾手指，Eddie走过去，感觉恶魔把手伸到他的后颈，那根手指带着难以想象的高温，用力按在了他的脖子上，Eddie闷哼了一声，他全身发抖，冷汗直冒，还好很快，那根手指就离开了他，那处伤口立刻结痂长好，Venom用手指抚摸着他的后颈，然后放开了他。  
黑色的恶魔向后退去，Eddie依然一头雾水，他朝着对方离开的方向喊道，「那我该怎么找你？」  
「不需要，」回答的声音似乎离他越来越远，「等到时机成熟的时候，我会去找你的。」  
Eddie向它追了两步，忽然眼前闪过一片白光，他听到了车笛声，一辆夜行的汽车危险的擦着他驶过。

+

Eddie回到家的前两天事情还没有发生什么变化，生活还是平铺直叙的和以前没有分别，他以为自己做了个梦，太真实了，让他简直没办法停下来去想它，这让他浑浑噩噩的，在办公桌前坐了很久才注意到电话一直在响。  
「Eddie，出事了，大新闻！」电话那头的声音很急，是他们报社最出名的记者，「赶紧收拾东西跟我去现场！」  
Eddie侧头夹着电话，他激动的不行，手忙脚乱的把纸笔塞进包里，「David呢？不是他一直和你……？」  
「他昨天晚上出车祸了，酒驾，我在楼下等你。」  
就这样，Eddie得到了他头一份重要工作，不得了的新机遇，他的那些个同事们，都像是被霉神附体了一样，接二连三的出现状况，自身的家里的都有，挡在他前面最大的绊脚石，Dylan，甚至辞掉工作举家搬迁去了堪萨斯。Eddie的身价顿时水涨船高，他连蹦三级，轻松自在的获得了他最想要的报社编辑职位，堪称他人生中最光辉的时刻。  
他抱着麦克风在卡拉OK厅和新同事们狂欢了一整晚，然后抹着脸上的口红印努力穿着外套钻进了出租车里，他太困了，现在就需要回家睡觉，酒精把大脑搅得乱七八糟，Eddie按住太阳穴，感觉眼前看到的东西都出现了重影。  
还好明天是个休息日。

Eddie趴在床上，衣服都来不及脱，他的头昏昏沉沉的，半梦半醒间，忽然感觉一只手掀开他的被子，贴到了自己的肩膀上。那只手冰冰凉凉的还很柔软，就像是果冻布丁，让他舒服极了，他动了动身子，感觉手顺着他的肩膀往上爬去，很快摸到了后颈，奇妙的灼热感从已经愈合的伤口处传来，Eddie呻吟了一声，他睁开眼睛，然后细细的抽了口气。  
「哦……」他张口结舌，看着眼前的恶魔不知道该做出什么反应。  
「Eddie，」那只手在他的后颈处流连忘返，Eddie在它的抚摸下身子发软，不知所措，「我来拿我的报酬了。」  
「当，当然，Venom，」青年磕磕绊绊的回答，「嗯，那我该怎么做？」  
「你什么都不用做，Eddie，交给我。」  
它可不想要笨手笨脚的人类来破坏它的好兴致。从他在十字路口召唤它那天Venom就发现了，这个人类长了张相当漂亮的脸，笑起来的时候眼角弯弯的，和他说话的时候嘴唇还会发抖，看起来让人食指大动，它已经等不及用这具身体好好的找点乐子了。  
就像现在这样，它把Eddie放平到床上，青年背对着它，任凭恶魔的舌头顺着他的脖子舔下去，Eddie捏紧床单，他还有点害怕，一开始他以为恶魔要在他死后才来索取他的躯壳呢，但是现在它看起来更像要把他的灵魂从身体里吸出来似的。黑色的大手拉着他的双手向上，随后用不知道从哪里钻出来的细线捆住了它们，Eddie感到惊慌，Venom用整个身体覆盖着他，它把手伸到自己胸口前，慢条斯理的解着那里的纽扣，满是香水味的外套，印着口红印的衬衣，每脱掉一件，它的力度就大一分，Eddie隐约的感觉到恶魔在生气，虽然他不知道为什么。  
现在好了，他被扒掉了上身的衣服，只留了条领带在脖子上，Venom把指甲扣在他的皮质腰带上，来回摆弄着，让那个冰凉的金属环扣在他小腹上蹭来蹭去，Eddie不自觉的绷紧身子，这个该死的恶魔在难道在戏弄自己吗？  
「道歉。」Venom松开手，被拨弄了半天的皮带已经断掉了，它凑到青年编辑的脸边，用指甲划着那里的红色印痕，语气不悦。  
「为什么？」Eddie迷惑不解的问道。  
「你的身体是我的所有物，」恶魔理直气壮的说，「所以禁止再染上这些乱七八糟的东西。」  
「抱歉，抱歉，」Eddie立刻放软语气，「我不会再那样了，所以放开我行吗？」他晃了晃手，绑在床头上的黑色细线牵动那里发出清脆的金属声，下一秒，他感到下身一凉，忍不住蜷起了腿，裤子被恶魔粗暴的一把扯落了，碎布飞的满屋都是。  
「当然不行。你得受到惩罚才会长记性。」恶魔冷酷的回答，它踢了对方一脚，「跪好，腿分开。」  
Eddie在心底哀叹了一声，他老实巴交的跪在床上，绑住双手的细线扯得他上身向前，双腿分开到和肩膀差不多的宽度，恶魔似乎正在从身后打量他，尖锐的指甲从他的背脊划过，带来了一层战栗，再多深入一点，它们就能轻松划破他的皮肤，让血珠从伤口渗出来，像是点缀在雪白画布上的鲜花。  
Eddie微微的发着抖，他惧怕疼痛，当然会希望交易能在他死后完成，现在的一切都让他感到胆战心惊，啪的一声轻响，像在撕裂空气，Eddie惊叫出声，柔软的黑色皮鞭抽到他的背后，留下了一条粉红色的印痕，火辣辣的疼痛感立刻从受击的地方传上来。  
Eddie张着嘴缓和了几秒，终于从喉咙里挤出一丝气音，Venom像是在等待他的适应，因为声音传出来的下一瞬，又一记鞭子抽向了他，他勉力维持的跪姿立刻被击垮，Eddie尖叫着向前爬去，没两步就被一只手扯住脚腕又拖了回去。  
「我不来了，我不来了！」青年双手抓紧床单，在痛楚里惨叫个不停，他用力踢着腿，想把恶魔从身上赶开，在觉察到这些都是无用功之后，他又改变策略开始可怜巴巴的道歉，一副落在下风的模样。聒噪的人类让Venom烦的不行，这该死的小子，吃不了痛受不了苦胆子还小，脑子倒是相当好使，仿佛知道他心软，舍不得看他漂亮白皙的皮肤染上那些痕迹似的。  
「知道错了吗？」恶魔恶狠狠的问道。  
「我错了！」Eddie立刻接口道，他又重新跪好，以示自己的态度端正，「对不起，我真的错了，我再也不会犯了！」  
Venom简直被他逗笑了，这小子正歪着脑袋悄悄的拿余光观察它的表情呢，它故作凶狠的龇了龇牙，一把把他掀翻在床，Eddie被它推向床头，肩膀压在墙壁上，眨着眼睛一脸无辜的看着对方。  
「拜托，别来那么疼的。」他说。  
行吧，反正要听一个即将要帮它孕育孩子的人类惨叫也没什么意思。Venom放缓动作，又长又尖的指甲移到了对方嘴边，按住丰厚的嘴唇打开，Eddie倚着墙壁弯起嘴角，他把手伸向恶魔，环住对方的肩膀，迎接它即将到来的亲吻，他身上的纹身在Venom的抚摸下变热发烫，像是要从他身上脱困而出，恶魔舌头上的液体似乎带了点催情的效果，让一团火聚集在他的小腹，随着那双黑色大手的移动游遍全身。  
Eddie细碎的呻吟着，Venom已经架高他的双腿，埋头在他的腿间，用黏糊糊的舌头去舔他从未被人碰触过的后穴，它咬着青年的穴口让他放松变软，然后探进他的身体里，用舌尖去刮弄他的内壁，Eddie绷紧脚趾，他的双手抓在恶魔的头上，但是毫无着力点，下身悬空的感觉让他不由自主的向对方移动着腰，让那根该死的舌头深深扎进他的身体里，把他填满，让他快乐。  
哦老天，他在和个黑色的恶魔做爱，被对方熟练的动作玩弄得泣不成声，Venom从他湿淋淋的小穴里抽出舌头，无意间擦到了前列腺让他差点就这么射了，Eddie的腰颤抖着，被对方攥在手里，Venom在俯身靠向他，他抱紧对方和它深吻，品尝自己的味道，吞下从它舌头上渡过来的奇妙液体，肥大的舌头几乎把他的喉咙也撑开，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角流了出来，恶魔似乎对他的反应相当满意，它抓着Eddie的双腿把它们放到自己肩膀上，从下身支出来的器官紧紧顶住了对方的穴口。  
青年的身体又白又软，几乎被他对折起来，他眯着眼睛满脸享受，下身已经彻底湿透了，像是等不及要被占有一样在Venom的前端磨蹭，「拜托，」他小声祈求着，颈后的印记在发烫，让他充满渴望，他又把腿用力向下压了下，几乎碰到了自己的肩膀，Venom的欲望在他的穴口处打圈，把他弄得更湿，「拜托，」Eddie再次重复道，他语无伦次牙关发抖，湿透的眼眶因为欲求又红了一圈，「快点进来。」  
几条黑色的细线从恶魔的身体上延伸出来，在Eddie的注视下拉开他的穴口，暴露出他嫩红色的内里，青年张着嘴两眼发直，那根他期待了许久的阴茎终于在他被拉开的动作下，缓慢撑开了他的入口，「老天……」他的声音戛然而止，Venom一瞬间推进他身体最深处的动作让他差点失声，Eddie抓着恶魔的肩膀向上扯起，好半天才软软的松开了手。  
「不准再喊上帝的名号。」恶魔警告道。  
「抱抱抱歉，」Eddie抱着它，在眼眶摇晃了很久的泪水终于滑落下来，「嗯，我不是……故意的……」  
但是这其实也没什么关系，他爽的两腿发软，Venom正在缓缓的抽离他，然后更用力的挺进了他，他随着那些粗暴律动尖叫个不停，眼泪爬了一脸，Venom扶着他的腰，下身侵犯着他，舌头却在他乳头上又吸又舔，用尖锐的牙齿咬住扯动，把它们搞得红润尖挺，Eddie挺起胸口，把没被照顾到的另一侧乳头也送进对方嘴里。  
那根黑色的阴茎顶的异常的深，又像是没有实质固定的外形，可以根据他的肠道变形似的，他在被塞满被抽送，每一下撞击都擦过他敏感的前列腺，Eddie身前的阴茎没被摸就已经被操射了一次，他恍惚的舔着对方送到自己嘴边的手指，然后被用力翻了个身。  
Venom在试图打开他身体的更深处，Eddie不知道那是什么，只是被撞击的地方又酸又麻，他趴在床上抱紧枕头，早就失去了对身体的操控权，「给我打开。」Venom舔着他后颈的印记低声命令，Eddie颤抖着尽力放松自己，感觉下一记顶入深的可怕，身体里面像是被撬开了一个缝，恶魔的老二埋在那里，爽快的射精，而他只能在床上跪好，抱着肚子去接受它们。  
好在他被灌满的时间算不上多久，Venom满足的撤出自己，伸手将Eddie抱进了自己的怀里，被封紧的内部一滴液体也没有流出来。  
Eddie动了动身子，Venom的怀抱意料外的温暖又柔软，他找了个舒服的姿势躺好，感觉恶魔的手又不安分的按到了他的小腹上，热流在他的身上流窜着，他忍不住打了个哈欠。  
「成功了吗？」Eddie轻声问道。  
「我不知道，」恶魔说，「但是如果没有，我们可以多来几次。」  
「只要别是今天……」湿漉漉的吻在青年的额头上碰了一下，Eddie闭上眼睛，睡着了。

 

Fin.


End file.
